


Sandwich Fixings Part 2

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Two [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: April Fool's Day, Funny, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Set Up, Silly, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy pranks Nigel.Follow up to Sandwich Fixings in which Andy pranks Emily.





	Sandwich Fixings Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Written because it was asked, and for Bingo Card 2: Set Up  
> (and I hope there aren't too many typos O_O sorry if there are)  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy tucked the spoon into her pocket as she rushed down the hall towards Nigel’s office. She didn’t want to make Nigel suspicious in any way, especially not right off the bat. She was just in need of his help in opening her mayo jar, so she could finish her sandwich before her lunch break was over. Nothing untoward, certainly no prank up her sleeve. Just an average, ordinary mayo jar.

She snickered to herself. Ordinary mayo jar with vanilla pudding instead of mayo in it. She wasn’t sure if Nigel’s reaction was going to be better than Emily’s but she couldn’t wait to find out.

Trying to tighten the lid as much as she could, Andy turned into his office feeling a little frazzled, which obviously added to her set up because he quickly put his tools down. “Six? What’s wrong?”

Andy shoved the mayo jar into his hands as she said, “Emily just got back, Miranda’s on her way, and I need this open to finish my lunch! Emily won’t touch it even to just try to help open it, and the lid is on way too tight! Can you help me, and try to get it open?”

He made a face, clearly unimpressed with fattening condiment, but obliged her request. Nigel held the jar and twisted at the lid. It stuck for a moment, and then finally gave way. “There you go.”

Andy cheered as she quickly took the spoon from her pocket and ripped open it’s little plastic wrap cover.

“What is that for? Take this away from me.” Nigel said.

Perfect set up, now time for the slam dunk. Andy thought to herself.

She grabbed the jar from him, popped the lid off, and stuck the spoon into the goopy pudding. “Thank you so much, Nigel! I was beginning to worry!” She exclaimed, before removing a good sized spoonful and stuffing it into her face.

He made an awful gagging sound, his eyes closing and his face scrunching up. It was so funny that it immediately made Andy want to laugh. She snorted, pulling the spoon from her mouth quickly in order to clap her hand against her lips so she didn’t spray. That would not end well. That could potentially ruin something Nigel was working on, and turn a harmless little prank sour.

She swallowed once, then another time to make sure she wouldn’t spit any pudding out. Clearing her throat, she tucked the spoon back into the jar and Nigel gagged again. “What? Nigel, are you ok?” She asked. “I have to get back to my desk, but if something’s the matter, I don’t want to leave.” She took a smaller spoonful of the pudding in disguise and ate it much to Nigel’s increasing horror.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked.

“Hmmm?” Andy tilted her head to one side. “What? I'm eating. It’s my snack. Do you have a problem with that?”

Nigel made a horrid little choking sound. “That’s disgusting. If I had known you’d be doing that, I would have left the lid screwed on too tight. Get out of my sight.” Nigel waved towards the hallway.

“What? You’ve never eaten mayo right out of the jar before?”

“No! I don’t eat mayo ever! Let alone like some neanderthal!”

Andy smiled, and then ate another spoonful before saying, “Ok that’s good, cause neither do I.”

Nigel’s face twisted through several possible emotions. Anger. Confusion. Outrage. Shock. More confusion. “Then what in the hell is that!” He exclaimed, jabbing his finger towards the label that clearly pronounced the container to be for mayonnaise.

Andy snickered, and took another bite. She shrugged and said, “Vanilla pudding.”

Nigel’s face froze. Then his mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to articulate anything. “What?”

“April Fool’s!” She grinned and laughed. “It’s not actually mayo, Nigel. It’s Vanilla pudding that I put into a cleaned out mayo container.”

His eyes grew wide. “Are you serious?”

She nodded. “You should have seen Emily’s face! I thought she was going to die!” 

Nigel waved his finger in her face. “One of these days your cheekiness is going to get you in trouble! What if Miranda caught wind of what you’re up to?”

Andy gave him a feral look. “Oh, Nige. My dear, sweet Nigel, she did catch wind of it. She walked in on me staring at Emily with a knife in my mouth. I thought I was going to die. But she joined in. She took the knife right out of my mouth and stuck it into the mayo jar to have a taste of her own.”

Nigel’s knees gave out and he collapsed onto the chair. “She did what?”

Andy laughed, “Got you again!”

Nigel yelled, standing and lunging at her, pretending to knock her into the wall. “You sneaky little snake!”

She wiggled out of his light grip and shrugged, “Ok so she didn’t eat the mayo but she did keep up the charade with Emily. Apparently the girls have played the pudding in a mayo jar trick, so she knew what I was doing. She told me that Cassidy and Caroline eat mayonnaise that way, and then gave me a wink.”

Nigel narrowed his gaze. “I don’t believe you.”

Snickering, Andy gave another shrug. “Believe what you will, I will always know the truth, and I doubt Miranda would tell you. Oh don’t you just love April Fool’s?”

“I hate you.”

“I’ve got to get back, because I actually do need to eat my lunch and I have like two minutes to do so. Ciao!” She stepped out of his office, taking another mouthful of the pudding right as another employee walked by, grinning when the man tripped over his feet at the sight of Andy apparently eating Mayo. “It’s delicious, want to try it?” She laughed as he vehemently shook his head in disgust and proceeded to dash away. She continued to chuckle the entire way back to her desk.

She loved April Fool’s Day, it was so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Also, totally check in about the comment-a-thon, and sign up!  
> https://mirandyfunandfrolics.tumblr.com/Commentathon  
> Totally cool, and there are prizes.  
> XV is awesome to put all this together :D


End file.
